1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric hotplate with connecting members, which are provided for the electrical connection of the hotplate during installation in a hob or the like.
2. Prior Art
European patent application 102 015 discloses an electric hotplate with flexible connecting leads, which within an insulator located on the underside of the hotplate and serving for the passage of the leads through a lower covering are connected to the ends of bent connecting wires, which are connected with angle legs located within a substantially closed area of the hotplate to the heating resistor or resistors of the heating means. At the outer ends the leads are combined with a connecting piece made from insulating material and by means of which they project in the manner of pins with their connecting members. This construction is suitable for numerous applications, but the bending of the leads or a concealed connection thereof is not always desired.
DE-OS 29 33 349 discloses leads combined into a flexible strip, which pass through the insulator and whose inner ends are directly connected to pins, which project out of an embedding material receiving the heating resistors.
European patent application 113 923 discloses pin or rod-like connecting leads, which are connected in the vicinity of the outside of the insulator to short stubs of insulating wires and whose outer ends are positioned in the vicinity of an envelope surface defined by the outer circumference of the hotplate body, so that the connecting members formed by them are positioned relatively close to the electric hotplate.